Crazy Love
by Kaame-chan
Summary: Akame. Un départ, une histoire d'amour, peut-on vraiment concilier les deux ?


**Hm .. Bonjour, déjà ! **

**Cet OS a été écrit hier soir, ne trouvant pas , j'ai été lire des citations sur internet, et deux d'entre elles m'ont inspiré, alors je vous les ai mise … **

**L'Akame restera vraie et existera toujours pour moi, même avec le mariage de Jin. « It's okay, deep inside they're gay. »**

**Bon j'vais arrêter là, bonne lecture ! ^^'**

«_Un des plus grands bonheurs de cette vie, c'est l'amitié. L'un des bonheurs de l'amitié, c'est d'avoir à qui confier un secret.»_

Alessandro Manzoni.

Si j'avais sû à l'avance ce qui arriverait, je n'aurais pas pris mon temps pour tout _lui_ avouer. Si on m'avait laissé quelques mois de plus, j'aurais peut-être eut ma chance. Si j'avais eu plus de courage avant, j'aurais pû vivre quelque chose avec _lui_. Si j'avais été moins moi, j'ai pu être heureux, avec _lui. _Mais je ne vais pas non plus me plaindre. Moi, au moins, j'avais eu le temps de m'y préparer. J'avais même eu la chance de gouter au bonheur, avant qu'il me soit retirer de force ... Ou presque.

_***2 semaines plus tôt.***_

Je regardais tranquillement la télé, sirotant une bière, quand des coups retentirent à la porte. Je me levais mollement, n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de recevoir qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, et partit ouvrir, ma bière toujours à la main. Tout en ouvrant la porte je préparais mentalement mon discours pour faire rapidement partir l'élément perturbateur, mes toutes mes pensées un minimum cohérentes prirent la fuite quand mes yeux tombèrent sur Jin, devant moi, me fixant avec un sourire des plus majestueux.

Je ne réagissais pas, même quand il entra de lui-même, me piquant ma bière au passage, et partant se vautrer dans le canapé, prenant la même position que moi quelques secondes auparavant. Je secouais rapidement la tête, me sortant de ma catatonie, et partit le rejoindre après avoir refermé la porte. _Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir Jin chez moi. _Mais cela dit, depuis que je m'étais rendu compte de certaines choses, j'avais vraiment du mal à paraître normal quand Jin était dans les environs, et encore plus quand nous étions que tous les deux. _Je perdais totalement mes moyens. _Allant du baffouillement à l'immobilité, comme plus tôt.

Bakanishi restant Bakanishi, il n'y voyait rien, et c'était pas plus mal. Je voulais lui annoncer moi-même, mais pas maintenant. Notre amitié était ce que j'avais de plus cher, et je ne voulais pas me risquer à la perdre. Mais même si mes sentiments pour Jin me troublaient, j'avais quand même remarqué qu'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même, ces dernières semaines. Mais je le laissais venir de lui-même m'en parler, n'ayant jamais était du genre à forcer les gens. Il le fera quand il sera prêt.

«_Hm ... Kame ? J'ai pl__usieurs choses à te dire. »_

La voix hésitante de Jin m'arracha à mes pensées, et je constatais que celui-ci avait éteinds ma télé, et était désormais positionné en tailleur face à moi, buvant une gorgée de MA bière. J'imitais rapidement sa position, m'adossant aux coussins du canapé, et le fixait, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

«_-Déjà, t'enflamme pas avec ce que je vais dire ... C'est murement réfléchis, depuis plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, mais justement j'attendais d'être sûre pour en __parler. Pour t'en parler._

_-Jin, détend toi, va pas me faire une crise cardiaque ... _Plaisantai-je, cherchant à la détendre, et ne parvenant qu'à lui arracher qu'un rire hystérique des plus flippants, ce qui me fit hausser un sourcil.

-_Désolé, je ... Je v__ais me reprendre. _Débita-t-il avant de prendre une grande bouffé d'air en fermant les yeux, me faisant doucement sourire. _Donc je disais, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et ... Tu le sais que je ne resterais pas toute ma vie au Japon ..._

_-Jin, viens en aux fait__s, j'ai peur de comprendre, _Enchainai-je, en me redressant, ma gorge commençant à s'achécher et mes mains devenant moites.

-_Je vais partir__ aux Etats-Unis._

_-Quand ? _Demandai-je, déconnecté de toute réalité, mon monde venant d'éclater en morceau comme mon cœur.

-_Dans deux semaines ... »_

Je hochais lentement la tête, fixant le cuir du canapé, digérant l'annonce que je n'avais pas vu venir. _Jin allait partir. Jin ne serait plus là. Je ne verrais plus Jin. _Je sentis ma gorge se resserrer dangereusement, et mes yeux me piquer. Je me dépêchais de les fermer, ne voulant pas pleurer devant lui, pour ça. Après tout, si il pensait que ça lui serait favorable, je devrais être heureux pour lui.

«-_Et tu ... Tu penses y arriver, là-bas ? Tu laisses KAT-TUN ?_

_-J'espère y arriver, oui ... Et pour Kat Tun, vous arriverez à vous en sortir sans moins, je n'ai aucuns doutes là-dessus ..._

_-Jin, t'as pas l'air plus heureux que ça, de partir ... Pourtant tu m'en parle depuis nos 15ans. Y'a un problème ?_

_-C'est ... Y'a une chose que je veux faire depuis longtemps, mais que j'ai jamais eu le courage de faire. Des années et des années que je suis tenté ..._

_-Et je peux t'aider ?_

_-Ouais. Oh ouais tu peux m'aider ... _Répliqua-t-il, fixant à son tour le canapé, un rire faux le secouant alors qu'il prenait sa lèvre inférieur entre ses lèvres. »

_Qu'est ce qu'il est beau, comme ça. _Il tourna directement sa tête vers moi, si rapidement que j'eus peur d'avoir pensé à voix haute, d'autant plus quand je le vis se rapprocher, me fixant comme jamais. Son regard étant indéchiffrable. Plus il se rapprochait, plus je sentais que je perdais pied, ne parvenant plus à penser correctement, ni à faire un seul mouvement. J'accrochais son regard, sentant mes joues chauffer sous son intensité, me perdant dans sa profondeur, et sentit brusquement un contact sur mes lèvres. Comprenant plusieurs secondes plus tard que c'était les lèvres de Jin, une explosion d'émotions se fit en moi, et je me relevais brusquement, mes mains ayant pris son visage en coupe nous permis de ne pas desceller nos lèvres, et je répondis à son baiser, faisant lentement bouger mes lèvres sur les siennes, tandis qu'une de ses mains allait crocheter ma nuque.

Rapidement, nos lèvres toujours en contact, Jin fit glisser sa main le long de mon corps, bougeant l'autre, de manière à ce qu'elles emprisonnent mes hanches, et il me fit lentement reculer, jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte assez durement le mur, me faisant échapper un gémissement. Il passa finalement ses mains sous ma chemise, caressant lentement mon torse, avant de commencer à la déboutonner. Nos lèvres se détachèrent légèrement, nos regards s'accrochant, nos visages à quelques mètres de celui de l'autre, nos souffles se mélangeant. J'étais une nouvelle fois paralyser, mais là, je me laisserais faire sans problème. Tout pouvait arriver, du moment que Jin continuait ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Sans plus de cérémonie, Jin attaqua à nouveau mes lèvres, alors que je fermais les yeux, souhaitant profiter au maximum des sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Alors qu'il commençait à défaire mon pantalon, ma chemise ayant déjà atterrit au sol, il se détacha soudainement de moi, m'adressant un clin d'œil, et partit d'un coup, refermant la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul contre le mur de mon salon, à moitié nu, et ma virilité plus qu'éveillé.

Je ne comprenais rien, vraiment. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Est ce qu'il se moquait de moi ? Il avait découvert les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui, et s'en amusait de cette façon, me faisant espérer je ne sais quoi... Ou est-ce que c'était un pari avec Koki ? Chose qu'ils faisaient souvent tous les deux, tout le temps, ou presque, au dépend d'un des membres du groupe. Est-ce que cette fois c'était à mon tour d'en subir les conséquences ? Cette pensée suffit à ce que mon cœur, qui s'était légèrement reconstruit avec ce qui s'était passé, explose à nouveau. Mais pourtant, avant de le faire, il avait bien dit en avoir envie depuis des années, je l'ai pas rêvé, ça ? Il avait eu l'air si sincère …

Et pendant la semaine qui avait suivi, je n'avais rien compris de plus. Jin était à la fois distant, mais il n'hésitait pas à m'embrasser à l'arraché au détour d'un couloir, de me toucher les fesses discrètement dès qu'il le pouvait. Peu à peu, j'entrais dans son jeu, et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire, au contraire. La veille, il était même venu me rejoindre en pleine nuit, souhaitant partager sa nuit avec moi. Le sommeil n'est pas venu immédiatement, on a donc dû trouver un moyen de nous occuper, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'au lit, Jin connait pleins de bons moyens de s'occuper.

Nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus, et je comprenais rapidement que le but du jeu était d'être Nous, mais sans que les autres membres ne s'en aperçoivent. Nous nous mettions de plus en plus en danger, n'ayant pas vraiment quelque chose à perdre si nous nous faisions prendre. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi Jin m'avait même embrassé, pendant les entrainements, au milieu d'une choré où il passait tout près de moi, me faisant face. Personne n'avait remarqué, tous concentré dans ce qu'ils faisaient, et l'adrénaline qui m'avait parcouru à ce moment était vraiment la partie la plus palpitante de ce jeu.

En ce moment j'étais dans ma cuisine, préparant le repas alors que Jin prenait sa douche dans la salle de bain, et j'hésitais franchement à laissait tout en plan et aller le rejoindre, mais je me souvenais de ses nombreuses plaintes dû à sa faim, et me dépêchais même de finir de cuisiner, voulant que son assiette soit prête quand il sortira.

Ce fut une mission réussie, et avec un timing parfait, parce qu'à peine j'eus posé l'assiette sur la table qu'il passait la porte de la salle de bain, ses cheveux mi- long gouttant légèrement sur ses épaules nu, à cause de son marcel noir, portant en bas qu'un simple jogging blanc. J'eus un léger rire quand je me rendis compte que nous étions totalement assortie, ayant revêtu la même tenue.

«-_Bébé, tu serais une femme, je t'aurais déjà épousé ! _Cria-t-il dans la maison son regard fixé sur son assiette fumante, tandis qu'il prenait place en face de moi.

-_Y'a des endroits où le mariage homosexuel est autorisé, tu sais ... _L'informai-je souriant face au surnom qu'il avait adopté depuis quelques jours.

_-Faudrait qu'on y aille, __alors. _Lança-t-il naturellement tandis que je m'étouffais avec mon riz.

-_T'es sérieux, là ? Je blaguais moi ... Ca fait même pas une semaine que ... Ben que rien, puisqu'on sait même pas ce qu'on est._

_-Et ça te dérange ? _Questionna-t-il, soucieux, enfournant une autre bouché.

-_Non ... Tant que je sais que tu seras là quand je rentrerais, ça me gêne pas. _Répondis-je, perdant mon sourire, et voyant le sien s'affaisser aussi alors qu'il soupirait.

-_Kame ... Je suis encore là pour l'instant, profitons du m__oment présent, l'avenir à tout le temps pour arriver.»_

Nous continuons de manger dans une bonne humeur retrouvé, mettant son départ la semaine d'après de côté, et parlant plutôt des prochains jours, et de ce qu'on allait faire. Au final Jin resta dormir à l'appartement, et je lui proposais même de ramener ses affaires ici, les derniers jours, pour qu'on profite à fond du moment présent, reprenant ses mots.

La dernière semaine passa à une vitesse folle, me faisant même halluciner. Trop rapidement pour moi il fut temps pour Jin de partir. Personne sauf moi n'était au courant, même Yamapi était dans l'ignorance, Jin ayant prévu de le prévenir une fois sur le sol américain, ne voulant pas que quiconque ne cherche à le retenir. Je n'avais donc pas chercher à le faire, lui disant au contraire que je le soutenait, et que je viendrais le voir quand j'en aurais la possibilité, mais je n'étais même pas sure que croire moi-même en mes propos.

Nous avions convenu que nous nous dirions au revoir dans l'appartement, faisant comme si il partait normalement pour aller bosser, voulant éviter les effusions en public, Jin ne voulant pas entacher ma «réputation d'homme inaccessible». C'est donc comme ça que je me retrouvais seul, sur mon canapé, avec la sensation d'être revenu à l'instant avant que Jin ne vienne m'annoncer son départ, et je pensais au fait que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, il était hors de question qu'il prenne aussi le contrôle de notre au revoir.

Je me relevais d'un coup, attrapant rapidement mes clés, courant à l'extérieur, ne prenant pas la peine de verrouiller ma porte d'entrée, et partit jusqu'à ma voiture, roulant à toute vitesse vers l'aéroport. Même en étant largement au-dessus des limites de vitesses, je me trouvais trop lent, et m'énervait tout seul sur le volant, hurlant à tort et à travers lorsqu'une voiture me bloquait le passage.

Arrivé devant l'aéroport je braquais, sortant en trombe de la voiture, courant dans l'aéroport, et mes yeux partirent d'eux même vers le panneau d'affichage, repérant rapidement la destination du vol de Jin, et je me remis à courir vers le lieu d'embarcation, ayant peur d'arriver trop tard. Peur qui se concrétisa lorsqu'en arrivant, je vis, par la baie vitré, l'avion commencer son avancé, et partir dans les airs, emportant avec lui mon grand amour. Je tombais à genou, fixant le ciel à travers la fenêtre, sentant mes larmes couler sur mes joues mais ne m'en souciant pas, avant de voir une forme se placer à mes côtés. Je tournais légèrement la tête, la remettant ensuite vers le ciel, avant de comprendre. _Oh mon ..._

_«-Jin ! Mais qu'est-ce que ... Et ton avion ? _Hurlais-je, ne contrôlant plus rien, m'étant même relevé, fixant Jin qui était à genou, à côté de l'endroit où j'étais.

-_Le mien c'est le prochain ...__ Je voulais voir si tu viendrais quand même, _Sourit-il en se relevant à son tour, fier de son petit effet.

-_Baaaka ! _Soufflais-je avant de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes, voulant garder ce contact à jamais.»

Jin était partit dans son avion 3h après, nous avions profité de chaque minutes, allant nous promener aux alentours de l'aéroport. Il n'hésitait à partir que parce qu'il ne voulait pas que nous soyons éloigné, mais ne voulant pas me montrer égoïste je l'avais convaincu de partir. _Il sera he__ureux là-bas, et il le mérite._ D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais vu le regard de Jin autant illuminé que lorsqu'il parlait de Los Angeles … Sauf quelque fois quand il me regardait, ce qui me déstabilisait. Je n'avais donc aucun droit de le laisser manquer cette chance pour lui.

Notre relation n'était toujours pas défini, aucune marque d'affection n'avait été prononcé … Nous le savions, c'était clair pour nous, presque naturel … C'était Nous.

Mais c'était fini. Jin est partit depuis une semaine, et depuis une semaine je reste chez moi, sur mon lit, à penser à ces deux semaines. J'avais l'impression qu'elles avaient duré des mois, pourtant. Nous s'était passé si rapidement, je revois l'annonce de Jin comme si c'était hier, puis la pensée qu'il ne sonnera plus chez moi de si tôt venait, me faisant mal au cœur. J'aurais dû lui dire mes sentiments beaucoup plus tôt, nous aurions été heureux ensemble, et Jin ne serait peut-être pas allé chercher ce bonheur sur un autre continent …

Des coups à la porte rententirent, une boule d'espoir montant en moi avant d'exploser et de s'éteindre dans les secondes qui suivaient. _Non, ça ne sera pas Jin, derrière cette porte. _Surement un des membres du groupe qui essaierait de le faire venir aux entrainements, ne comprenant pas mon etât. Tous, ils avaient tous mal prit le départ de Jin. Autant le fait qu'il décide de laisser le groupe, que le fait qu'il ne l'ai dit à personne. Il avait laissé une lettre à Johnny, simplement. Et encore, par la poste pour qu'il la reçoive que le lendemain. Johnny-san avait rarement était aussi énervé, il était effrayant. Une nouvelle série de coup me sortit de mes pensées, et je me levais en soupirant, partant vers la porte. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, Koki était face à moi, un air déterminé sur le visage, mais son froncement de sourcil me prouver qu'il était énervé. Il me poussa de la porte, entrant dans l'appartement, et me fit face.

«-_Bon, K__ame, je sais ce que tu ressens pour Jin, ça se vo__it comme le nez de Nakamaru au milie__u du __visage, et lui aussi, ça se vo__it tout autant. Alors tiens, je te laisse le choix, _Déballa-t-il sortant une petite pochette de la poche de sa veste en cuir. _Dedans tu as un billet pour L.A, le départ est dans 2h. Je te demande juste d'être sûre de to__n choix, t'auras plus jamais le même. _

_-Je peux pas, KAT-TUN va …_

_-Laisse KAT-TUN en dehors de ça, ne prend pas le groupe comme excuse. Le choix c'est pas Jin ou KAT-TUN, le vrai choix c'est Jin et la surprise pour l'avenir, ou rester ici avec juste ton __confort et ton statut d'idole, _me coupa-t-il._»_

Koki prit ma main, mettant la pochette dedans, et repartit sans un mot de plus, fermant la porte sur son passage. Je restais sur place, fixant la pochette, ne revenant pas du fait que j'allais pouvoir retrouver Jin. Parce que, non, l'hésitation n'avait même pas vraiment sa place. C'était Jin, tout simplement.

Je partis dans ma chambre, prit deux valises, les posais sur mon lit et les ouvrais, fourrant tout ce que je pouvais dedans, faisant plusieurs tour dans l'appartement pour être sûre que je n'oublierais rien. Une heure plus tard je quittais mon appartement, valises en mains, et partais vers ma voiture sans me retourner, quittant cette vie, qui n'était qu'apparence, sans aucuns regrets.

J'avais embarqué à l'heure prévu, étant même arrivé à l'aéroport largement en avance, ce qui m'avait laissé le temps de repensé à la semaine d'avant, quand j'étais encore avec Jin. L'embarquement s'était fait rapidement, à l'inverse du vol qui m'avait paru une éternité.

J'étais désormais devant l'aéroport de Los Angeles, le soleil tapant fort, mon portable à l'oreille attendant qu'on daigne me répondant.

« -_Bébé ? Un problème ? _Commença Jin, l'inquiétude plus que perceptible dans sa voix.

-_A vrai dire, ouais … _

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Ben je suis devant l'aéroport de L.A, j'ai aucun transport pour finir de te rejoindre et comble de la malchance, j'ai horriblement chaud._

_-Tu … Tu … Tu quoi ? T'es là ? A Los Angeles ?_

_-Ouais ouais … A moins qu'on m'est arnaquer dans la destination du vol … _

_-Oh putain … Ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite ! »_

Je raccrochais, un sourire aux lèvres, pensant que j'allais enfin le revoir. Etre avec lui. Etre heureux.

Je n'eus même pas dix minutes à attendre avant que Jin arrive. Je l'avais reconnu rien qu'avec sa conduite des plus dangereuses. Il avait pilé, sortant en courant de sa voiture avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce contact nous avait tellement manqué que nous soupirâmes ensemble, nous embrassant pour de bon.

« -_Je t'aime, Jin … »_

Même si tout était clair entre nous, et que nous n'en avions pas besoin, je voulais lui dire.

« _Je t'aime aussi, Kame. »_

_« L'amour, le grand amour, n'a parfois rien à voir avec la justice ; l'amour doit souvent se montrer cruel. »_

Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt


End file.
